What the Frak?
by Iluvorli2
Summary: AU, What if Kara didn't married Sam? With a twist. This story seems off base but it something I had on mind for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: AU, What if Kara didn't married Sam

Author's note: AU, What if Kara didn't married Sam? With a twist. This story seems off base but it something I had on mind for a while.

Lee wakes up, alone in fields and looked around for Kara but she was nowhere to be seen. "What the frak?" said Lee to himself as he got gathered his clothes, "typical, Starbuck to bail out."

Few Minutes later

Lee walked into the encampment and encountered looks pity in the people he encountered on the way to his shuttle but he didn't care, he had find Kara and see what they were really going to do about last night. He was in the middle of his search when he encountered his father.

"Hello, Admiral. How's going?" said Lee to his father.

"Everything is fine. You look like you had fun yesterday," said Bill, with grim expression, "you miss a very interesting morning though."

"Well I'll just have Chief catch me up," said Lee not really thinking about it, "have you seen, Kara?"

"Yeah, she is over by the shuttle depot with Anders and…Dee," said Bill.

"Thanks," said Lee who spotted them, his mind reeling to what the three them could be discussing.

As Lee approached the trio something hit him that something was wrong. Kara looked tensed and Lee could not see her face because her back was to him. Dee looked as if she was sad or felt guilty about something while Anders spoke to Kara in a calm way as if trying to convince Kara of something. When he finally reached them Anders stopped and looked at Dee before looking at him.

"What's going on?" asked Lee, looking at all of them.

Everyone was silent before Dee spoke, "Could I talk to you in private?"

Lee tensed up, he knew that voice. It was the same voice she used when she was breaking up with Billy. What the hell was going on? He thought.

"No, Dee, tell me what's happening," said Lee.

"Before I tell you, please know this we never planned this. It happened. I had no intentions of hurting you," said Dee, "Don't think I was being malicious. I couldn't say no."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lee.

"They are married!" said Kara, loudly, "Sam and Dee are married to…each other."

"Wait. What, how? You two…you've been cheating on me," said Lee.

"No it was nothing like that, Lee," said Sam.

"If I were you, I will not speak," said Lee before turning to Dee, "I expected more from you."

"I'm sorry, really I am," said Dee.

"Save it," said Lee, with that Lee stalked off.

"I hope you two are really happy," said Kara, following him.

AN: So what do you think? Should I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I caught writer's block because I didn't expect people to want more. I really not sure what to do but here is another chapter for you guys. I am willing to take suggestions for this story.

**Chapter 2**

**Update**

A year passed by…Dee's marriage to Anders was solid and she continued to serve the fleet because after all she loved her job. Adama had let her return to her old post on Galactica after she married Sam. Lee hasn't talked to her in months but only through transmission calls for the Admiral. Despite this Dee hoped that one day he would forgive her because after all they were friends before they had became lovers. As for her relationship with Sam, her job kept her on Galactica mostly, while he decided to stay on New Caprica. Her time spilt between staying planet side and on the ship. Kara made things difficult as she decided to stay a pilot and would relish in making Dee feel like a whore when it came to her relationship with Sam and Lee. That didn't bother her considering she found out Lee and Kara slept together the night before she married Sam which made Kara's attacks more ironic.

As for Lee, his life was miserable. He and Kara try to have a go at a relationship but it ended horribly as he longed for Dee and Kara longed for the next guy. He avoided Dee like the plague when he aboard Galactica. It still hurt to know she left him for some guy she knew for like a month. He heard from other crew members both Pegasus and Galactica alike of how it happened. All the stories ended the same way though which was how stupid Commander Lee Adama looked after his girlfriend left him for a former pyramid player. Lee never visit New Caprica due to the fact he despised that place and the fact the guy who stole his girlfriend lived there and his ex supposedly visit her husband on the weekends. Kara also did not help much due to the fact she keeps mentioning his weight gain which his father pointed out during a meeting that had turned heated. The eating had occurred after his last visit to New Caprica. He saw Dee and Sam in the small market, playing around and laughing. They look so happy despite the problems that were starting rear its ugly head under Baltar's administration. He couldn't help to think that it could have been him. He hadn't seen Dee personally in a year but that all change when the Admiral sent Dee over to deliver papers.

Lee greeted Dee in the hanger after her raptor landed. Dee gave a salute.

"Permission to come on board, sir," she said.

"Permission granted," said Lee.

The pilot helped Dee down from the raptor and she went to Lee with a wary smile.

"Here are the papers, they need to be done right away," said Dee.

Lee took the papers without looking at her, "Let's get it over with then."

The two walked to Lee's quarters. Lee sat on the couch and began reading the paperwork as Dee paced the room.

"I see you changed the place," said Dee.

"I was suffocating with all the crap I had," said Lee without looking at her.

"Well I guess there will be no point in giving some your things back, huh?" said Dee.

"Do whatever floats your boat," said Lee, "I'm sure Sam wouldn't appreciate you having it."

"Its been in storage," said Dee, "I been trying to contact you."

"I know," said Lee, "I've been busy."

"Yea, congrats on you and Marge," said Dee, "she's great you know."

"It's still new," said Lee, "I figured it was time I had some fun.

"You're a great guy, Lee," said Dee, "any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Except you," said Lee.

"Wow, way to ruin a pleasant conversation," said Dee.

"How do you expect me to reply to that 'any girl would be lucky to have you' mantra when you dump me and marry someone else out of the cold blue," said Lee.

"I apologize for how everything ended but I won't be sorry I married someone else," said Dee, "Sam is my other half. I couldn't deny what I felt and you and me were growing further apart. I want us to be friends, Lee. We were before we were ever together."

"We can't," said Lee, "too much happened."

"Like you and Kara that night before?" said Dee, "Kara told me while she was trying to hit on Sam."

"That not the same," said Lee.

"How is it not?" asked Dee, "you were boyfriend and Kara also told me you were planning on breaking it off with me to be with her. I guess I frak it up by marrying Sam first."

"You know nothing," said Lee, giving her the paperwork, "and if that's all. I think its best you leave."

"I have a favor to ask first," said Dee, "but giving the fact your still pissed, I'm doubtful you will help me."

"What is it," said Lee.

"Sam hasn't been feeling well," said Dee, "I need meds and I know you have them."

"I should have known Sam was involved," said Lee, "Go see the Pegasus doctor."

"Doctor Inara," said Dee, "I know her. Thank you."

"Whatever," said Lee, "you best leave."

"Goodbye, Commander Adama," said Dee, but as she left the alarm went off, "that's not good."

Lee went over to the phone to call CIC, "What's happening…are you sure? Get the Admiral on the phone, I'll be there in a sec."

"What's happening," said Dee.

"Hoshi spotted the Cylon fleet," said Lee, going out the hatch while Dee followed.

"What about the people on New Caprica," said Dee.

"I don't know," said Lee, as they entered CIC.

"The Admiral, sir," said Hoshi.

Lee picked up the phone and began talking the phone and Dee watched the Dradis.

'How could this happen?' Dee thought 'Oh my gods, Sam!'

"We have to jump, we are not ready for a fight," said Lee on the phone with his father.

Dee turned her attention to her ex and looked as if her been pulled out and on the other end she heard the Admiral say they will return.

Lee hung up the phone and gave the order to jump before turning to Dee, "I'm sorry."

Dee didn't answer and looked at the dradis as she watched the planet disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright it has been forever, don't hate me. I have been busy. There is no Lee, just Dee and flashback as I bet some of you are wondering how the frak Dee/Sam thing start. I don't ever like my writing but here it goes as this came to me after meeting Walter Mosley (writer of Devil in a Blue Dress) and I will try to update Reap What You Sow as soon as possible. BTW is anyone excited for the new BSG spinoff called Blood and Chrome, I am.

Chapter 3

Dee sat in her officer quarters looking at her wedding ring. It had been six months since the fleet jumped away leaving behind people New Caprica, leaving behind her husband, her Sam. While before their quick marriage, Anders had been known as Kara's Sam, he was truly her Sam, and got her better than most people including Lee, ever would. He brought out different side, something she noticed the first time they met.

_*flashback*_

_**It was R&R day for Dee, who decided to head to officer's rec room to find a game of cards to play. It was there she saw him for the first time. Samuel T. Anders, pyramid player of the Caprica Bucaneers and the Caprican Resistance Fighters leader. There he was hustling young viper pilots out of their possessions. He looked similar to Lee but was taller and seems more laid back and Dee could why Starbuck liked him. After watching him play a few hands, Dee sat in on the next game. **_

"_So you want to try your luck," said Sam, shuffling the cards._

"_What makes you think I need luck, sir?" asked Dee as she shrugged her uniform jacket down. _

"_Well you obviously need it if you don't know who I am," said Sam, smiling, "just because you are pretty doesn't mean it enough to distract me."_

"_I don't know to take that as an insult or compliment but unlike you I don't need my looks to win me anything, my brains and your mistakes will do it for me…" said Dee, smirking at Sam._

"_What mistakes will that be," said Sam as he dealt the cards out._

"_Underestimating me," said Dee, "I am not as innocent as I appear, pyramid player."_

"_I bet you aren't. It always the quiet girls that are the real bad-asses", said Sam._

_**A little while later Dee has won three hands and the game quickly turn into strip poker and she was winning.**_

"_You are obviously cheating," said Sam, who was only in his boxers and socks. _

"_Me…cheat… I would never besides there is no fun in that," said Dee who had her tank and pants still. _

"_You have to be cheating otherwise I shouldn't be this naked unless I know I would get a happily ever after with it," said Sam as Dee laid down her hand._

_They were alone as many of the other pilots cleared out to find something else to do or went for their shifts. Being alone allowed Dee to want to try strip poker out with Starbuck's new boy toy and she was thankful for it. _

"_Despite your non-cheating ways… I finally got you," said Sam, laying down his hand._

_Dee broke out of her thoughts and saw Sam's flush and knew she was screwed, 'how the hell that happen,', she thought._

"_Alright, take it all off," said Sam._

_Dee hesitated; she wouldn't normally take her clothes in such an open area where anyone could just walk in and get the wrong idea. Dee thought it over and came to the conclusion she will follow this through as she did suggest the game in the first place. Dee stood up and took her tank off revealing a purple bra and stopped to speak, "I am not getting totally naked."_

"_Fine but you have to walk all the way back to your bunker just your bra and underwear," said Sam, "I give you your stuff back later."_

"_Deal," said Dee as took her pants off revealing a matching set of under wear and handed her clothes to Sam, "I can't believe you beat me"._

"_I made mistakes in underestimating you but you made one by getting cocky and distracted," said Sam, chuckled, "besides I got an happily ever after all. Your body is amazing."_

_Dee looked down at herself and blush, "I have to go… I actually need to be somewhere."_

"_You can't leave without telling me a name," said Sam, "I mean you know mine's."_

"_It is Anastasia Dualla, but people call me, Dee," said Dee._

"_Dee… I heard your name before, Kara mentioned it to… you are Commander Adama of the Pegasus's girlfriend," said Sam._

"_Yeah," said Dee, "I actually need to go change to see him. Could you do me a favor and not mention this to anyone?" _

"_Absolutely, Kara would be pissed," said Sam, putting his clothes on and then looking at Dee's before throwing it back at her, "here, to avoid gossip from spreading about the fraking fleet take you clothes, you probably have a rep to uphold."_

_Dee grabbed her clothes and smiled, "Thank you, Sam."_

"_You are welcome, Anastasia," said Sam, and with that he left the room leaving Dee all alone and her heart racing faster._

_*flashback*_

'Anders had her from the moment they met', Dee thought to herself, as she glanced at her only photo she had of him, hoping to the Gods he lived.

_~so here you have the beginning Sualla or Dam or whatever name you go with. I know Dee seems out of character after meeting Sam for the first time but hey, it AU but then again RDM never concentrated on Dee enough for me determine if this was out of character. I am still a hardcore L/D shipper though but I am having fun writing Sam and Dee right now. Don't worry, L/D fans I will give you some love as soon as possible in upcoming chapters. _


End file.
